Pallet trucks per se have been routinely used for at least the last 25 years. Typically the truck will include a set of closely spaced wheels which are used for steering the truck and which are affixed to a lift mechanism which a carriage assembly and a pair of horizontally extending forks relative to the wheels and floor. The forks have a set of rollers at their free ends which also assist in the lifting and supporting function. All known pallet trucks utilize forks which are in essence solid blades which are welded to the carriage assembly. Consequently, conventional pallet trucks are of limited utility in the sense that, they may only be used with pallets which match their existing fork sizes. Of even greater import, conventional pallet trucks cannot be disassembled for storage or shipment. In certain instances it is desirable to ship the pallet trucks with the cargo to facilitate the unloading thereof. In other instances it is simply desirable to sell the pallet truck to end users in a configuration that permits easy shipment to the destination at which the truck will be used.
Therefore a need exists for a pallet truck which is portable and which can have its forks interchanged as needed.